Irish Love and Atlanta Heat
by WWEGirl1992
Summary: What happens when the Queen of Xtreme falls for the Celtic Warrior?
1. Chapter 1

Irish love and Atlanta heat.

Rated: M. Cursing, heavy sex, blood, drinking,

Pairing: Stephen "Sheamus" Farrelly & Amy "Lita" Dumas.

Summary: What happens when the Queen of Xtreme falls for the Celtic Warrior?

Chapter one

Walking the halls backstage was one of Amy's favorite things to do. She could get lost for a few moments. She didn't have to be anyone, she could just be Amy. But tonight she would be more then Amy. It was the 1000th episode of Monday night Raw. Which meant tonight she would be Lita. One last time really. She hadn't even wanted to be there, not after the break up with Phil. Known to the world as Cm Punk. But she had promised Vince.

Which is why she was backstage listening to everyone freak out about tonight. Amy found the hustle and bustle enjoyable. She remembered how she would be freaking out every week as they made changes. But tonight, she had one thing to do and she knew it. So why freak out? Turing the corner she slammed hard into some. " Sorry. I wasn't paying attention." She said jumping back. " No, I should be the one sayin sorry. I wasn't lookin where I was goin." A sweet voice said reaching her ears. Looking up Amy was face to well chest with the Celtic Warrior. "No really. It was my fault, I was lost in my thoughts." She blushed. She saw her had dropped his phone. Leaning down she picked it up. "sorry again." She bit her lip but moved to walk around him.

Stephen had really been in la la land when he walked into Amy. Getting his phone he smiled. " Really, It was my fault. I'm Stephen." He smiled holding his hand out. Amy took it smiling slightly. "I'm Amy." Stephen smiled as she talked. "I know. I mean I know yer name." He blushed. This was awkward. Amy laughed softly. "Of course you do, Uh is your phone okay?" She asked looking at the phone. Stephen looked at his phone, the screen was cracked but he held it back from Amy. "Oh yeah. It's fine. Just fine." He nodded. Amy was biting her lip, it was the most adorable thing he had ever seen. A blush rose up his neck. "Good luck tonight, Amy. I heard it is going to be a good match." He nodded trying to sound like he wasn't nervous.

" Thanks Stephen. Good Luck with your match tonight too. I'll be watching you." She blushed. " I mean I'll be watching you match." She stumbled over her words, which made her blush more. Stephen just smiled laughing softly. " I know what ya meant. It's alright Amy. I'll be watching ya too." He smiled nodding his head. "I should go." He said taking a step to the left the same time as Amy did. "Sorry." He laughed going to the right just as Amy did. Amy laughed softly moving to be on the wall. "Sorry." she bit her lip. Stephen simply smiled walking past her. Shaking her head she walked off. "Great going there Dumas." She thought to herself.

Looking at his phone he sighed. " Great goin there Farrelly. Could ya have made yerself look like anymore of a fan boy? Gettin all flustered and shit,." He thought to himself as he reached his locker room. Closing the door he sighed tossing his phone onto the chair. Turning on the monitor he sat down and began to stretch.

Walking towards the gorilla position she was still smiling over the weird, yet cute meeting in the hall way with Stephen. She actually found herself nervous. Amy had never been nervous in her life, so why now? Biting her lip she smiled knowing why. Because somewhere back stage, she hopped that a certain Irishman was watching her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Walking back from the ring Amy was excited. She had been in an awesome little match and she felt good. She had gotten a good pop from the crowd and had hit her move perfectly. " Great job Amy!" A few people called as she walked by. " Thanks guys." She said simply still smiling. Walking around the corner she stopped almost running into someone. " We have got to stop meeting like this." She laughed standing a few feet away from Stephen.

Stephen had meant to go to catering, but he found himself being pulled towards the curtain. True to his word he had watched Amy's match and had enjoyed it. Well he had always enjoyed watching Amy wrestle. So he found himself laughing as he almost ran into Amy. " I think we do too. That was a great match Amy." He said honestly. Amy smiled pulling her hair back. " Thanks Stephen. I'm glad you enjoyed it." He made sure to meet her eyes. " I really did enjoy it Amy. I always enjoy watching you." His face flamed a bright red. " I mean, I enjoy watching your matches. You are a hell of a wrestler Amy Dumas."

that simple sentence had Amy blushing. And she had even heard it before. " Thank you." She said not knowing what to say. " Don't you have a match?" She asked just as his theme song hit. " Oh shit. I gotta go." He smiled before taking off at a run. Amy smiled. " Made him late."

True to her word she found herself watching Stephens match. It was entertaining to her. One it was over she grabbed her bags, intent on going back to her room and relaxing for the night. Walking towards the gorilla position she waited for him to come back, wanting to tell him she liked his match. Seeing him walk by she held back not rushing up to him like a few people did. But he looked over the crowd as if searching for someone. When his eyes landed on her a small smile graced his lips as he walked over. " Amy. I thought you would be gone by now." He said simply as he used a towel to wipe the sweat off his forehead. Amy shrugged smiling. " I wanted to tell you that you did good out there tonight." That got a small blush on Stephens cheeks. " thanks a lot Amy. Um. I was uh wonderin if you wanted to go for a drink or something? If your not busy I mean." He blushed a deep red.

Amy bit her lip. She had been thinking about going back to her room, watching a movie and pigging out. But now she found herself wanting to go out. " Uh... Sure. I mean it sounds like fun. I'm not busy." She laughed shaking her head. " I just need to change. Um I'll meet you at the bar in say a half hour?" She offered looking at her phone to see what time it was. Shea nodded smiling. " Yeah. I just have to shower and change. We could go to the bar around the corner. See you in a half hour Ames." He smiled going off to his locker room to get ready. Amy stood there blushing, she hadn't been on a date in a really long time. " It's not a date Amy. It's drinks with a friend is all. A friend who called you Ames. The name you only let Trish and your mom call you. But it sounds so...sexy coming from his lips." She blushed as she thought to herself. Shaking her head she went out back to get her car, needing to shower and change. " What do you wear on a non date?" She asked herself aloud with a laugh. Pulling out of the arena she found herself speeding back to the hotel. Date or not she really wanted to see Stephen.


End file.
